


Bewitched

by Jack_Reyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Witch AU, jack morrison is lonely and gay, local witch jack, rating may go up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Reyes/pseuds/Jack_Reyes
Summary: Jack Morrison lives alone in the forest, near a town where he sells his wares. He's lowkey annoyed by pretty much everyone and everything, including his feelings he's starting to get for the new merchant.





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! If so, kudos and comments are always welcome, as is constructive criticism!

Jack wasn’t very bothered by it, but it did get pretty annoying after a while. The pointing, staring, and whispers he got upon entering town he didn’t care so much about, but it somewhat pissed him off when parents pulled their kids away from him. For gods’ sakes, he wasn’t Krampus, come to snatch the bad ones away. He smiled at the people who looked at him anyways though, since anyone who lived in town is a potential customer. 

People leaving him alone outside of business deals didn’t bother Jack in the slightest. The townspeople, especially when together, are annoying at best. It was thanks to them that he earned a sustainable living by buying his potions and assistance, but that was about all the good he could think of for them. By keeping them at a distance, he was able to keep himself sane.

It wasn’t his living situation that was on Jack’s mind as he whirled through the throngs of people towards the merchant’s square, though. His familiar, a large barn owl, all but dragged him out the door once she got her breakfast. She hadn’t been this worked up since someone stole his booth space last month, and if it was that little shit of a baker again, he was going to lose his mind.

In order to avoid causing a scene while rushing towards the market, Jack did all that he could to blend in with the shadows and the crowd in the streets. This was a feat in itself, as he’s by no means a small man, standing at just over 6 feet tall and weighing nearly 200 pounds of muscle. With a bit of effort though, he made it work.

By moving with the others in the square and slouching in his hoodie, he was able to slip through without notice to his usual area. Jack stepped out, eyes sparking, ready to smack the hell out of the baker with his own rolling pin. His annoyance faded significantly when he got a look at the man who actually took his spot. He was new, Jack knew that for a fact. He was also so warm. Most of the townspeople, himself included, were chilly in nature and looks. Icy eyes and hardened hearts led their actions. This man was truly something else. There was literally no other explanation for a body like that other than the sun gods themselves, and his eyes were- oh, fuck fuck fuck he’s looking at him. Come on Jack, you dumbass, say something impressive fast.

“That’s um. That’s my spot.” Nailed it. 

The man before him quirked an eyebrow, and his customer service smile melted into a smirk that really shouldn’t be affecting Jack this much. “Sorry blondie, I wasn’t told reserved spots were a thing.” He leaned against his display case filled with intricate jewelry, which Jack immediately noticed were enchanted. This should be interesting.

“Er, sorry about that. Threw me off seeing someone new, I guess. If you get to a place first, it’s yours- no one’s gonna stop you. I’m Jack Morrison, by the way.” He extended a hand rough with callous, and his heart threatened to flutter out of his chest when the man took it.

“Gabriel Reyes. Gorgeous owl you’ve got there,” he said as he nodded towards Reaper. Reaper, being the vain creature she is, puffed up with pride and immediately soared from her perch on Jack’s shoulder to get closer to Gabriel. She nuzzled her head into his hand, and Jack’s shriveled up prune of a heart melted when Gabriel laughed and began baby talking her. 

“She likes you a lot,” said Jack, “That doesn’t happen often.” It never has, as a matter of fact.

“I’m honored.” Gabriel didn’t look up from giving Reaper a head massage, causing her huge eyes to form narrow slits from delight. It was then and there that Jack decided he was fucked. Not quite as fucked as if Gabriel were to find out that Reaper was more than a simple companion- familiars reflected the souls of the witch, and tended to act in ways the witch themselves wasn’t able to.


End file.
